The present invention relates to an occupant protection apparatus for protecting an occupant in a vehicle when a side collision or a rollover of the vehicle occurs.
An occupant protection apparatus is provided for preventing an occupant from colliding with a side door and thereby protecting the occupant when a side collision (collision from a side of a vehicle) or a rollover of a vehicle occurs. The occupant protecting apparatus includes a side bag (side airbag) device, a curtain bag (curtain airbag) device, and the like. In the specification, the term “rollover” includes a spinning of the vehicle, and “side collision or rollover” is sometimes described simply as “side collision”
An object of the present invention is to provide an occupant protection apparatus for moving an upper body of the occupant away from a door when the side collision occurs.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.